The Anderson Problem
by Fangirl Francesca
Summary: Life isn't easy when your father is the President of the United States. It's harder when he's a Republican. It's worse when you're gay. And when you fall in love with his opponents son, well you're just screwed.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I'm back from Floridaaa. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was so much fun. I ran into fellow Starkid fans while I was there and my family was making fun of me with jokes like "they speak their own language." But it was a really great time.**

** So this is my new fic! Inspired by Political Animals, which is on the USA network and is really fantastic. As usual, you don't need any previous knowledge on it to enjoy the fic.**

** As for "Off The Grid", I don't know what'll happen with that. After being away from it for so long I've become uninspired…I might delete it, even though I'd feel like I'm letting down the people that told me they liked it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Political Animals or anything. I'm pretty good with politics but if I get something wrong, don't get mad at me just let me know and I'll correct my error.**

Chapter One

**November 16th**

It was hot, and Blaine Anderson was sweating in his blazer. Only recently had the temperatures dropped to a typical autumn climate, so the heaters in Dalton academy were on full blast. Artificial heat was blasting on his face and he was getting lightheaded. Blaine closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute, and was jolted awake by the final bell. He rubbed his eyes, which had dark purple bruises under them. Somebody put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of Jeff Sterling, a tall blond boy that was one of his best friends.

"Insomnia back?" Jeff asked. Blaine nodded, and received a sympathetic look from his friend.

"Sucks, man."

Insomnia had plagued Blaine for the past several years. It wasn't easy to get to sleep when you had a lot on your mind, and to say Blaine had a lot on his mind was an understatement. In 12 months from last Tuesday, it would be voting day. That day would determine whether Blaine's father, Pierce Anderson, would be spending another four years as presidents of the United States. The past few years had been a whirl wind. His life had been uprooted, moving from his family's mansion in Georgia to the White House. He had left behind his friends (not that he had many) and started attending an all-boy's private school called Dalton. He had found four close friends, who he stuck to like glue, and discovered how much he liked music. Lead singer of Dalton's show choir, most people assumed he got the role because he was the President's son. That wasn't true, he just had pure talent. He also fenced and played polo, and he liked both, but he couldn't think of anything that would be considered more of a "rich boy" sport.

Blaine had finally found a place where he thought he belonged (Dalton, not the White House, he didn't belong in the White House at all.) His therapist said that was good for him, but his parents didn't seem to agree. Pierce and Abigail Anderson wanted the perfect, poster child son. In most people's eyes, that's what Blaine was. To his parents, however, he was just a nuisance. He was too sensitive, he wasn't sensitive enough, he ate too much, he ate too little, he worked out too much, he worked out too little, he slept too much, he slept too little—Blaine just couldn't win with these people. They were the main reason why he had such a hard time, and was so stressed, having panic and anxiety attacks all the time. It also didn't help that he completely disagreed with his parents views.

It wasn't easy being the son of a Republican president when you hated everything they stood for.

Despite the fact he couldn't legally vote, Blaine considered himself a Democrat. After all, he wanted to support the party that wanted to let _people like him _get married.

That was one of Blaine's secrets. He was gay. And God help him if anyone ever found out.

**New Year's Eve**

Looking at Blaine from across the table, he appeared calm. He had an easy smile on his face, he had just taken a sip of Coke, and he was quietly talking to his brother. If you had been standing behind Cooper and Blaine, however, you would've been able to see that Blaine was shaking, and Cooper had a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Coop, I don't think I can." The younger brother whispered.

"Buddy, you can do this. I promise it'll be okay." Blaine gulped.

"Blaine. Look at me." Cooper waited till his little brother met his eyes. "I love you. Remember that."

Usually his older brother's reassurance was enough for Blaine to get a grip, but this time it wasn't. He was about to address the country in a press conference, and he felt like his heart was going to fall through his stomach and onto the floor.

On Christmas Eve, Blaine had come out to his mother, father, and brother.

**Christmas Eve**

_The lights were up, the tree was decorated, and everybody was sitting around the fire, eating gingerbread and making small talk. Blaine was seriously regretting choosing to come out on Christmas Eve, but that was the only time he got his family alone, and he had to tell them, before someone else did. _

_ The only people that knew Blaine's secret were his four best friends, the Secret Service agent that hadn't left his side for the past three years, and somebody anonymous who wanted to ruin his life. On Thanksgiving day, Blaine had found a manila envelope on his bed. It contained a single piece of paper that read:_

Come out to the President by the New Year

or I'll do it for you.

Xoxo-

Anonymous

_The message had shaken Blaine to his core. Somebody else knew. He was positive the message wasn't from somebody he had told. There were only five people besides him that knew, and he trusted all of them. He wasn't ready to come out, but he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let "Anonymous" tell the press and cause a scandal. He didn't even know how this "Anonymous" knew, it's not like he had ever hooked up with a boy, or even had a boyfriend…But that didn't matter. What mattered was getting courage before time ran out._

_ That's how Blaine ended up standing in front of the fireplace on Christmas Eve, his back to the fire, facing the three members of his family. His father, who scared him. His mother, who he disappointed. His brother, who was his best friend. He took a breath, opened his mouth, and was promptly interrupted. _

"_Blaine, what are you going to tell us? We don't have all night, we have a special dinner being made for us and we don't want it getting cold." It took all his self-control to not yell at his mother._

"_Mother, Father, Cooper, what I'm telling you isn't easy for me to say, and it won't be easy to hear. But please, remember that we're family. Forget for just a second we're the presidential family of the United States. Forget what other people will think of what I'm about to say, it'll make it easier. Guys…I'm gay. I've known for a long time, I've just been afraid to say it. I'm sure you underst-"Blaine was caught off by his father walking out of the room, not even looking at him._

"_Dad!" He called out, and made to follow him, but his mother put a hand on his arm._

"_He doesn't want to talk to you Blaine. And neither do I." Abigail left the room after her husband. Blaine didn't know what to do. He started to cry._

_ Cooper rushed over to him, and wrapped him in a hug. Blaine couldn't help himself, he hung onto Cooper. Cooper kissed his baby brother's head and whispered in his ear._

"_Blaine, Blaine, don't pay attention to them. They're stupid. You don't need them. You have me. I'll always love you, no matter what." Cooper was wrong, though. Despite the bad relationship Blaine had with his parents, he did need them._

_ A few days later, he found himself in a room with his parents, who were still not talking to him, the vice president, and the secretary of state. They were having a meeting about Pierce's campaign for re-election, which was in full swing. They were talking about his Democrat opponent, Burt Hummel, former senator of Ohio. They were discussing his family. His second wife, Carol, and step-son Finn were appealing to the public. Carol was a wonderful nurse and Finn was Mr. Popular at his high school. Burt's biological son, Kurt, was openly gay. They hadn't tried to hide his sexuality at all, the opposite had been done, actually. Kurt had been speaking to LGBT youth, supporting the Trevor project, and attending the GLAAD awards for the past several months. _

"_Pierce, if we release the news about Blaine, you'll lose so many voters." VP Garcetti said. The secretary of state, Collier, shook his head. _

"_Are you so sure? It would even the playing field. Both candidates have two sons. One is gay, is the other is a heartthrob. Both had wives." Blaine was jolted out of his daydream. He just realized what they were saying._

"_Wait, what the hell!? You told them?" He said angrily, turning toward his father. Pierce just shrugged in response. Furious, Blaine stormed out of the conference room. His bodyguard (Secret Service Agent) Garrett, a tall, African-American man, followed him. Once he was far enough away from the room, he plopped down the floor, burying his head in his knees, angry tears coming out. After a few minutes he composed himself, and retreated to his room. Later that night, Cooper came in. Blaine was reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _

"_I heard you had a rough day." Blaine made a sound of agreement._

"_Listen…They've decided. You're going to hold a press conference. To, y'know, tell the world you're gay…The think telling everyone is better than having it come out as a scandal."_

"_It's going to be a scandal, regardless of who says it first."_

"_I know, Blaine, I know…"_

**New Year's Day**

Sleeping was impossible. Blaine tossed and turned all night, eventually wandering into Cooper's room and laying on the floor by his bed until it was time to get up.

Now he was behind the curtain on the stage where he would come out, to everyone. His family was dressed to impress- His father and brother in suits, his mother wearing Chanel and diamonds. He was surprised when Senator Hummel and his family appeared, however. He glanced at Cooper, who looked equally as confused. Blaine slipped around Garrett and walked over to Coop.

"What even." He muttered. Cooper shook his head.

"It's a publicity thing."

"Publicity for what? The gay sons of politicians convention?" Cooper snorted at Blaine's remark.

"Well, does it matter that they're here? They'd obviously find out anyway…Plus, we've met Kurt and Finn before, I thought we liked them?"

"We do like them."

Blaine, Finn, and Kurt were all the same age. At several events, they had found themselves to be the only teenagers, and had ended up in the corner with a stolen bottle of Vodka or beer, discussing school, the weather, or sports. That's as far as the friendship went, though.

15 minutes later, Blaine was on stage, behind a podium, looking into the faces of paparazzi, reporters, news cameras, and flashbulbs.

"I want to thank my family, the White House staff, and the American people for giving me the time today to hold this conference…I'm not going to beat around the bush or drag this out or anything, I'm just going to say it. I, Blaine Anderson, am gay. And that's that."

** Aw shucks, look at me with that cliff hanger. But I've already started working on chapter two, soo ;) I hope you all liked it! I hope my views on the inside of the White House aren't too warped…. It's probably the best edited chapter I've ever written, though. Because my best friend was here to help me. Her tumblr URL is whatsatimehead, you should check her out. While you're at it, check me out! I'm rosy-colored-glass. Tell me what you think! One of my favorite Klaine authors does this thing where she replies to reviews at the end of the chapter, and I think that's what I'm going to start to do… Because I'm so great full when people take the time to read my stuff, and then tell me what they think.**

** Xoxo,**

**Frankie**

**P.S I cleaned my account, which means anything not completed/ I don't plan on finishing has been deleted. I might change my mind and start writing one of them again, but who knows. There are still several completed stories uploaded, though, so you can always take a look at those if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story! I love waking up to an inbox full of alert emails(: You guys are seriously awesome.**

Chapter Two

The room exploded. The noise actually made Blaine jump back a few feet. The cameramen approached him, shooting video. The paparazzi started snapping pictures and the reporters started shouting questions.

"Blaine! Blaine! How long have you been hiding this?"

"Have you been sleeping with random men?"

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is Cooper gay?"

"What does your father think?"

He shuddered; he hated being treated like an animal in the zoo.

Garrett came up behind him and put a hand on the small of his back, guiding him off stage. Once he was safely away from any microphones or cameras, he looked at Garrett.

"Where are my parents?" He asked cautiously. Garrett pursed his lips.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson wanted to leave…Before the announcement. They didn't want to be hounded by paparazzi…" Blaine sighed. They hadn't even waited to hear his speech. Whatever, though. Cooper had stayed for him—now where was he?

"Cooper stepped out for a moment to take a call, but he waited until you were done." Garrett said, reading Blaine's mind as he looked around for his brother. He kept scanning the room, trying to find anyone he could go talk to. Standing there alone, with his bodyguard, was pretty pathetic.

Blaine's eyes landed on the Hummel's. Mr. Hummel, his wife, and the two boys looked surprised. Kurt noticed Blaine watching them, and nudged his father. Both men gave him sympathetic smiles, and Burt made a gesture for Blaine to come over.

"Gar, I'll be right back…" Blaine muttered and walked over to the two men. He held out his hand and shook both of their hands. They both had firm handshakes, a sign of confidence.

Blaine liked Mr. Hummel. Burt treated him like an adult, and the man was kind to absolutely everyone. He knew his father and Burt didn't get along, which was to be expected, but if Blaine could vote, it would be for Mr. Hummel.

"Mr. Hummel, so nice to see you again. Same to you, Kurt." He said, greeting them politely.

"Blaine, nice to see you, too. What you did was very brave." Mr. Hummel said. Blaine could tell he meant it.

"Yeah, that can't have been easy. I promise it'll get better, though. The news people will get-" Blaine held up a hand to stop Kurt.

"No offense, Kurt, but I don't want to hear about how it'll get better. As long as I live where I live and with my family, it's going to be rough."

Nobody said anything for a moment. Everybody knew what Blaine said was true, though. President Anderson hadn't voiced any support for the gay community during his entire presidency, and neither had Abigail. Blaine was already dreading every day of his life until he left for college. It would only get worse if Cooper decided to leave.

Cooper was 24. He had graduated from college, but was still struggling with what he wanted to do. Currently, he just dealt with press things and the media and young voters. He had a popular blog and Twitter account, and was constantly posting. He was also the most eligible bachelor in the United States. He was attractive, rich, and powerful. If you turned on E! News on Monday morning, there would probably be a picture of him from a club or bar on Saturday night. Despite his Playboy antic, however, Blaine loved his brother, and Cooper served as a pretty good buffer between his parents and him.

"Kurt, my sincerest apologies. It was rude of me to interrupt you, you were just trying to give me some advice." Kurt smiled lightly at Blaine.

"Apology accepted. Believe me, I know what it's like…"

"I know you do. Right now, I'm just trying to figure out how I can get home without a mic being shoved in my face. I have nothing against being a role model for gay youth, just…Not yet."

Burt stayed and chatted with Blaine for a few minutes, then whispered something to Kurt and walked back to his wife.

"Dad wants me to tell you that…He's here for you, and that you should email or call him if you need anything…" Kurt shrugged. "I guess that's kind of awkward of him to make himself available to you, but…He's a good man."

"You're really lucky he's your dad, Kurt." Blaine mumbled quietly.

"I know, I'm grateful everyday…But, um, if you want to talk sometime…We could go to the movies or something…"

"Not that I don't think you're a cool kid, but if the press sees us together, they'd have a field day."

"Oh. Right." The taller boy paused. "Well, give me your number. We can text." Kurt held out his phone, and Blaine entered his number.

After a few more moments of idle chatter, Blaine awkwardly excused himself from Kurt and walked back to Garrett. They left through a backdoor, and Blaine shielded his face with a magazine. When he got home, his parents were nowhere to be found and neither was Cooper. It started pouring, and Blaine slipped into his parent's bedroom.

The room was huge, with a four poster bed in the center. It was amazing his parents were still sleeping in the same bed. Cooper wouldn't confirm or deny his suspicions, but Blaine was sure they were both having affairs. Plugged into an outlet by the window was a Blackberry. It was his father's backup phone—incase his ever got stolen or broken, this phone had all the same information on it.

Blaine locked the door, he had about five minutes before Garrett came looking for him, and that was more than enough time. He went to the phone's contact book and scrolled down to the H section. He found what he was looking for, wrote it on his hand with a pen, and went to his bedroom. He took an index card from his desk and neatly wrote on it.

Burt Hummel

876 – 230 – 543

Blaine folded up the card and stuck it in his sock drawer. Hopefully he would never need it.

The next morning, Blaine was awakened by the smell of pancakes. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and put them on his face. He blinked several times, adjusting to the light streaming in through his window.

He shrugged a hoodie on over his tank top and sweatpants and shuffled into the dining room. His mother was sipping tea and reading the Times, and Cooper was shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. As usual, his father wasn't eating breakfast with them. Blaine sat down next to his brother, where a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of steaming coffee were waiting.

The first bite nearly made him moan out loud. God, food was delicious.

Food was one of the many things Blaine had struggled with over the years. He could go days without eating if he was worried or stressed, resulting in dehydration, malnutrition, and fainting. Under the same circumstances, he had also had horrible periods of time where he'd binge…And then make himself purge. Both things his parents refused to acknowledge. According to his father, eating disorders were "female problems".

All during breakfast, Blaine tried to ignore the front page of the Times. It was hard, though, since it was his face, surrounded by a rainbow border and the headline "Blaine Anderson: The First Gay Son"

He couldn't help it, he snorted. Abigail glanced at him but said nothing. The first gay son? Really? How many gay men were in the USA? Tons. The headline was stupid and he didn't like it. He turned the paper upside down and placed a pitcher of orange juice on top. He wasn't going to read it.

Across the table, his mother cleared her throat.

"Next week, you'll be going to New York. The Times Magazine wants you to be the cover of their next issue."

"What if I don't feel like being a cover story?"

"It's not a choice, Blaine."

"Well when they ask me how my parents are taking the news, should I tell them the truth? Should I say that dad hasn't spoken a word to me since Christmas Eve? Should I let them know neither of you stayed for-" SMACK.

The room was silent. Abigail had gotten up and smacked her son across the face. She now held his face in her hand.

"You will not discuss personal family matters while you're there. You'll talk about cute boys and fashion and the Trevor Project. Is. That. Clear?" Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, mother."

Blaine examined his face in the bathroom mirror. His mother's hand had left a bright red splotch on his left cheek. It stung, and probably needed ice, but there was no way he was walking through the house to the kitchen and risking seeing his mother. He wiped his eyes with a sheet of toilet paper and sat on the edge of the bath tub. She had hit him, _again._ She had gotten through, though. He wasn't going to mention his parents to the people the Times. If he did, he'd probably get a black eye from his father, and that'd be much worse, and he'd have to tell everyone he walked into a door…Again.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his phone, vibrating on the counter.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE

UNKNOWN NUMBER

Hi, it's Kurt. Turn on CNN…NOW.

** So, this wasn't my best work…But i've left you with a cliffhanger, again ;) I feel a trend coming on.**

**Nurse Kate – I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you liked the update(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP. Anybody from Tumblr witness what happened last night!? My entire dash was sobbing, I was sobbing, I didn't go to bed till 3AM. I'm not gonna say what happened, though, since it's a spoiler and not everybody likes those.**

** Also, Political Animals—I just watched the new episode. I have this horrible feeling since it's just a six episode series they're gonna kill off all the characters. Well, I'll just have to wait and see.**

** Ugh I back to school the 27****th****. The thought of that gives me crippling depression.**

** ALSO I read the fic Little Numbers. It was so cute. Now I really want a cute texting buddy.**

**-Moment of silence for the 2012 Olympics. You will be missed.-**

**Side note: Bold text**

Chapter Three

"Holy-"

"Shit."

Copper and Blaine stood in front of the TV, their mouths hanging open.

After getting Kurt's text, Blaine had gone into the family's rec room and turned on CNN. Burt Hummel was being interviewed from his hotel in DC, and apparently the topic was…Blaine Anderson?

Okay, the topic wasn't Blaine Anderson. It was the gay agenda, but he seemed to be the subtopic.

"So, Mr. Hummel. Last night, pictures were taken of you and your family leaving the venue where Blaine Anderson, son of President Anderson, came out as a homosexual." Across the screen a picture of the family of four was shown. Burt and Carol had linked arms and were walking in front, while Finn and Kurt followed behind.

"What do you think of the youngest Anderson's announcement, and how do you think it will affect his father's campaign for re-election? Many people believe this seems to 'level the playing field', as either way there will be a gay son in the White House next term."

Burt thought a moment before speaking.

"Well, I think it was a very brave and courageous thing for Blaine to do, and I told him that. I know the kind of pressure young people are under when they come to terms with their sexuality, and when they come out. It's even harder for someone like Blaine who's always in the public eye. I applaud him, however, and I believe he'll make an excellent advocate for gay rights in the future. As for it effecting his father's re-election, that's ridiculous. Why would his son being gay have anything to do with him being president? One thing does not affect the other. However, his supporters, who are mainly Republicans who frown upon homosexuality, might believe it does, and be less inclined to vote for Anderson. But then, where does that leave them? Voting for me?" He gave a slight smile. "I think this election should be about the candidates, me and him. Not our children."

"Dude, I think Burt Hummel wants to be your best friend." Cooper said, eyes wide. "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard a politician say about anyone."

"If he's going to keep talking like that, he can be my best friend. I mean, wow."

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Another text from Kurt.

**How does it feel to have my father defend you on national tv?**

__Blaine smiled and replied.

_**Pretty great, actually. Tell him I say thanks!**_

**Will do(:**

Blaine put the TV on mute and turned towards Cooper.

"How badly do you think Mom and Dad will flip when they say this? I can bet they won't be thrilled on Mr. Hummel speaking out on 'my behalf'."

"I think we'll find out at dinner tomorrow." Blaine blinked.

"Do we have dinner plans I don't know about?" Cooper nodded.

"That new steak house, Ponder's. The four of us have reservations at eight."

Ponder's was the kind of place the Anderson's usually went out for dinner. Waiters that expected to be treated like slaves, tiny plates of food for big prices, and paparazzi outside the front entrance, snapping their picture. Blaine looked straight ahead as he walked inside, tuning out the yells of the paps. They were all asking about the "scandal", and Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

The first fifteen minutes consisted of a painful silence, where Blaine's parents sipped wine, Cooper downed two Vodka sodas, and Blaine glumly sipped a Coke. Usually Cooper tried to sneak him some booze, but they were in the middle of the restaurant, and it wasn't worth risking somebody seeing them.

Cooper and Blaine demolished the bread basket when it arrived.

"Mom, you should have some of this. It's sooo good." Cooper said, trying to hand her a piece. Abigail shook her head, rolling her eyes. Blaine was sure he hadn't seen his mother eat a carb in the past decade. Cooper shrugged and continued to carb load.

The family ate their meal, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson chatting to each other, leaving Blaine and Cooper to make sarcastic remarks under their breath. When Blaine finished eating, he excused himself to the restroom. When he came out of the stall, he was surprised to find his father leaning against the sinks, facing him.

"Uh…Hi, dad."

His father didn't respond, he just watched Blaine as he washed his hands. Blaine took a breath and looked over and his father, who hadn't spoken to him since Christmas Eve.

"You could've stayed the other day, you know. Or were you that revolted at the idea of listening to your son come out for the second time." Pierce narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be dramatic, Blaine."

"Me? Be dramatic? This is coming from the man who is conveying his displeasure with me by acting like a 14 year old girl."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Pierce hissed.

"Why? What could you possibly do? Mom already smacked me yesterday."

"She smacked you because you gave her lip. You shouldn't be disrespectful to your mother, Blaine, or any female. I thought I raised you to be a gentleman."

"I don't disrespect her. Both of you disrespect me when you abuse me, physically and verbally. And to lecture me on the treatment of women? That's the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard. You're a Republican. Last time I checked, you didn't think much of gays or women. And for the record, you didn't raise me. Cooper and various nannies and Garrett raised me—I'm sorry. Are raising me." Blaine didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but the words poured out before he could stop them. He was slightly afraid. Would his father dare to beat him up in the bathroom of a public place. He doubted it.

Pierce seemed at a loss for words. If he retorted with what he wanted to say, there was no telling at how far the conversation would go. It would probably escalate to a shouting match, and that would draw un-wanted attention. The last thing the family needed was more reports from People going through their garbage and trying to hack their emails. So instead of fighting back, Pierce left, leaving Blaine confused and slightly proud. Had he won this battle?

Back at the table, Cooper and Abigail were talking about Burt Hummel's interview on CNN. Blaine sat down, and Abigail turned her attention to him.

"Blaine, what did Burt mean when he said he told you how he…felt about your announcement?" Blaine shrugged.

"I talked with him and Kurt after. They were being supportive. It was kind of refreshing."

"Well, don't get used to it. You're not allowed to talk to them unless it's absolutely necessary." Blaine rolled his eyes. Necessary meant if there were cameras around. Of course there were limitations on who he could socialize with. He mumbled some sort of agreement to his mother's terms, while thinking about how fun it would be to become "texting buddies" with Kurt if he wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

He was 99% sure his parents were just referring to Mr. Hummel. They probably had no idea he was contemplating becoming friends with Kurt. He seemed nice and down to earth, and one more friend couldn't hurt.

Once they got home, Pierce retreated to the Oval Office, Abigail going with him. The Vice President and Secretary of State walked past Blaine, mumbling greetings, but nothing more as they too went to join Pierce.

Blaine went to his room and started unwinding. Blaine loved his room. It was spacious, had a large closet, and a bathroom, complete with shower and bath. The room itself was furnished to his liking, but his favorite part was the fact he had his own baby grand piano in the back corner. Blaine was an accomplished pianist, and nothing thrilled him more than music. In the room, he also had his guitars, and more sheet music and cd's than one could count.

He had washed his hair, put on his glasses, and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt when his computer started making the alert noise for an incoming video call. It was Wes, and he decided to take the call. Why not? He had been avoiding his friends all day and he felt bad.

"BLAINE!" Four boys cried when his face appeared on the screen. Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick were all squished on Wes's bed, all trying to see the screen.

"We haven't heard from you in days, bro. We were about to organize a search party." Blaine rolled his yes.

"David if I went missing I assure you, you would know."

"Yeah, the Secret Service would be beating down the door at your parent's house to question you." Nick said with a smirk. Blaine nodded.

"But, really, I'm sorry for being out of touch. Things have been crazy."

"We watched on TV yesterday. We're proud of you, Blainers."

"Don't call me Blainers."

"BLAINE!" Cooper hollered from down the hall.

"What was that?" Wes asked.

"Coop. I have to go see what he wants. I'll text you all later, okay?" The other boys nodded, and logged off the call. Blaine walked down the hall to Cooper's room and stuck his head in.

"Seriously, Cooper?"

"I'm sorry but you need to see this." Cooper gestured to the TV. Once again, Blaine found himself watched CNN. Except this time, it was his father's face on the screen. 'Live broadcast from the White House' the bottom of the screen read.

"Wait, what the hell?"

"Nice of them to mention this to us, right?"

"I have a horrible feeling…" Blaine trailed off, and turned his attention to the screen.

"…Again, I want to assure the public that my son's announcement will not be affecting how I run the country or my campaign. Everything I have previously said is still true…" Blaine scowled.

"He's such a dick. I'm so sick of him, treating me like I'm nothing. Telling me what I can and can't do. I'm a teenager, I'm supposed to be sneaking out of the house and going to parties, not trying to make my parents love me." Sadly, he had given up on that long ago.

Back in his room, Blaine grabbed his cellphone and texted Kurt.

_**Now it's your turn to watch CNN.**_

**! That's awful. How do you live with him?**

_**Sadly, I don't have a choice…What're your plans for the next few weeks?**_

…**Why?**

_**Because I need to get out of here.**_

His parents were always playing a game, and they played dirty. That was fine with Blaine, but if they were going to play by their own rules, he was going to, too.

**Okay, weird ending, but I have a plan I swear!**

**Becca – I'm glad you're hooked ;) Ah yes, Blaine's family isn't the kindest, but he's finding a friend in the Hummel's.**

**Loquaciouslauryn – I want to give Blaine a hug, too. Don't we all? He's just a warm puppy.**

**Nurse Kate – I'm so horrible to Blaine, in all my fics I have horrible things happen to him xD I'm so bad. And yes, I'm planning on there being more Garrett. He's one of the good guys.**

**CatoradeandRobbie – I loveeee writing all the drama. I just hope I can remember where I'm planning on going with all of it!**

**LittleBancroft – I'm glad you like the story, keep on reading(:**

**SimplyBeingMe – As usual Dylan, you leave me feeling all smiley. Your reviews are the greatest, I'm so glad I'm writing up to your expectations!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not getting this up soon . I just have a ton of crap to get done before school starts and all this other stuff is stressing me out and bothering me.**

**Who saw the Political Animals season finale? My prediction was right~**

**I've watched nearly every episode ever of White Collar in the past few days. I need to hang out with friends omfg but the problem is I hate people. #teenageshutinproblems #lifeofanintrovert**

**WARNING: NOT EDITED. LIKE AT ALL. I wanted to get this up before I went to be so there are probably a ton of stupid errors…please try and overlook them :P**

Chapter Four

Somehow, a few evenings after their "family dinner", Blaine ended up in a crappy movie theater, with Garrett. Blaine had tried his hardest to go alone, but Garrett wasn't allowing it. As they leaned against the concession stand, they bickered.

"Can you please just, like, wait outside?"

"No. Is this a date?"

"It's not a date!"

"Then why should I wait outside?"

"Because it's embarrassing to go to the movies with my friend _and my bodyguard_."

"Blaine, kid, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving."

"Fine, but you're not sitting with us."

"Of course not."

Blaine might be ticked off with Garrett, but he was only doing his job. In reality, Blaine was very fond of Garrett. Besides Cooper, he was sort of like another father. A virtually silent father, but still somebody he could go to for help. Also, since he was barely left alone, Garrett new absolutely everything about him.

The movie theater lobby was virtually empty, which was fine by him. He had chosen an especially discrete location. He took a moment to check himself out in the glass windows. God, that was such a Cooper thing to do. He needed to get out of the house more.

His outfit was simple—Converse, skinny jeans, a red cardigan over a white t-shirt, and his pea coat. He thought he looked good, which was true, he was a handsome boy. Both Anderson boys were. Blaine wasn't trying to impress Kurt or anything, but he wasn't going to leave the house looking anything less than…dapper.

Blaine bought two tickets for whatever was playing- some romantic comedy with Bradley Cooper, and picked up two sodas and a package of Twizzlers. He left Kurt's ticket at the counter, instructing the half asleep teenager to give it to the next boy fitting Kurt's description to walk in. He and Garrett walked into theater seven, and were pleasantly surprised that it was empty. Garrett grabbed a seat in the back and Blaine chose a seat right in the middle of the entire theater. He played celebrity trivia by himself for ten minutes before Kurt showed up, in dark jeans and a sweater, with a scarf tied around his throat.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted cheerfully, his cheeks flushed as he took the seat on Blaine's right.

"Hi, I'm glad you found the place alright."

"Well, I must admit I did get briefly lost." Blaine snickered.

"It's off the beaten track, I know, but some friends and I have been here before…It's easier to go see a movie with friends without the paparazzi following us inside." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"When I was home in Ohio the other day, me, my brother, and his girlfriend Rachel went to pick up Chinese food and we were pretty much ambushed when we got there. It was insane, Rachel was freaking out."

The boys compared horror stories about the press harassing them until the lights dimmed and the previews started rolling.

"Oh, before I forget, this is for you. And we can share these." Blaine said, handing over the soda and gesturing to the Twizzlers. Kurt made a face of approval.

"You have good taste in junk food. Diet Coke and Twizzlers are my favorite." Blaine blushed sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's it. I totally didn't Google around for an hour last night looking for an interview that had asked you about your favorite things to eat." Blaine didn't notice, but Kurt's jaw dropped slightly, in shock.

Blaine and Kurt lasted half way through the movie before they abandoned all hopes of watching it and started playing questions.

"Have you ever made out with some famous?"

"Uh, yes. It's entirely Cooper's fault though. You know those Victoria's Secret Angels? He loves them. They're at like, all his parties. But I was drunk and she was drunk and Cooper dared us to and we did." Kurt had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"That…is…hysterical." He wheezed. "Y'know, Rachel thinks you're cute."

"This is the tenth time you've mentioned a Rachel…Who even is she? Your girlfriend?" Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. She's my step brother's girlfriend, but we're best friends, too. She can be a real pain in the ass but…" He shrugged. "I love her." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through a few pictures till he found the one he was looking for. It was of a short, brunette girl with a large nose.

"She's…"

"Tiny?"

"Yes. Very small girl."

"'Cept for her nose!"

"Oh, my god! You're terrible!"

The banter went on until the movie credits started rolling, and Kurt and Blaine leaned back in their seats, content to not move.

"Hey, Garrett?" Blaine called.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Can we, uh, just sit here for a while?"

"Of course. Take your time, there's no rush."

The boys were silent for a moment before Kurt started talking again.

"He seems nice."

"Who, Garrett? Yeah, he's great. I've known him for years."

"Did he…Know you were gay? Before you came out." Kurt asked tentatively. Blaine thought for a moment. He had never actual said the words to Garrett, but he was sure he had figured it out. During one particular break down, Blaine had said some things to Garrett that he was sure had alerted his body guard to his secret. Blaine didn't really care, though. It's not like Garrett was going to tell anyone.

"I think so." He mumbled quietly. "But then again, even my own brother had no idea…" He trailed off. He and Cooper has clashed when they were younger, but now they were close. They had sort of bonded over the fact that they were the only people who knew what it was like to live with their parents.

"Blaine…How are you doing? And don't bullshit me." For a moment, Blaine considered telling Kurt everything, from the verbal abuse, to the physical abuse, to his deepest, darkest secrets. Then he changed his mind and was about to lie and say he was fine, but both struck him as very stupid ideas.

"Not so great. I'm still fighting constantly with my parents, I just get so angry…I box, to deal with my aggression, I kind of have a problem handling my anger… I'm shutting out my closest friends even though they just want to help me. I used to love to sing and perform, but I haven't since before school went on break. I haven't started any of my assignments yet, and to top it all off I'm going to New York in a few days for an interview and photo-shoot I don't even want."

Blaine turned away from Kurt, hot tears forming in his eyes. Damn it. He had been crying at the most random times all week, and now here he was, about to bawl like a baby in front of someone he was trying to befriend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Kurt's quiet voice started speaking.

"I'm so, so sorry about your life. And I'm sorry it came out like that, I just mean…Coming out, being gay, especially with parents who don't accept you is hard enough as it is without the entire country watching. The least your parents could do is treat you decently, and with respect. But from what I've seen, that's not going to be happening any time soon…You just need to hang in there. Because one day, you won't live with your parents in the White House, and you just have to survive until that day comes." Blaine wiped his eyes.

"Thank you. That's good advice. You're a good person, and…a good friend."

"So, we're good friends now?"

"Well, I mean…We like you." Kurt raised an eye brow.

"Who is we?"

"Cooper and I. We make…lists of all the people we meet. Basically we just decide if we like them or not. If we don't…god help them. But yeah, we like you. We think you're delightfully sarcastic, smart, brave, and a generally good person." Kurt blushed.

"Well thanks…Uh, so, you mention you sing?"

"Mhm, I do. I'm the lead singer in my school's show choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"No way, I do show choir, too! Rachel and Finn are in it with me." Blaine chuckled.

"Look at us, just two show choir losers chilling in a shitty movie theater where there politician fathers can't find them."

Blaine and Kurt weren't ready. They weren't prepared or expecting what happened to happen. But when the two, followed by Garrett, left the movie theater, they were bombarded with paparazzi. Kurt's eyes widened as multiple camera flashes went off, he had a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on his face. Blaine's shock wore off quickly. He was unfortunately used to this kind of thing happening. He felt Garrett place a hand on his back and start guiding him through the crowd. Suddenly, he wondered where Kurt was. He turned around but couldn't find the pale boy amongst all the screaming reporters. He crossed his fingers for Kurt's safety and let Garrett lead him to the Escalade.

Once inside the safety of the Escalade, he called Kurt. He answered on the first ring.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He asked. Garrett's eyes flicked over at him and then back to the road in front of them.

"I'm fine…I was just a little surprised, that's all." He gave a nervous laugh, but Blaine noticed a quaver in his voice.

"You sound like you're shaking."

"I am, a little bit…My car is cold." Blaine let out a long breath, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened? You could've come with me and Garrett, he would've gotten you back to your hotel."

"…I just ran away, back to my car, as soon as I pushed through all those people…I drove away as fast as I could. I found an abandoned parking garage and pulled over so I could…calm down. I'm still there."

"Do you want us to come find you?"

"No, Blaine, I'm fine. Really. I'm just gonna head back to my hotel, or else my dad will start worrying about where I am. Tonight was great, though. We should do it again sometime. Have a nice night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine mumbled into the phone before hanging up. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. He was fully intending on napping all the way back to the White House before a horrifying thought hit him.

"Did they get pictures?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Anderson?"

"Pictures, of us, of me and Kurt leaving. Together." Garrett didn't answer but his face told Blaine the answer: Yes.

When Blaine got home, all he wanted to do was sleep. As usual, though, he was greeted with yelling.

"Why, hello to you too, family."

Abigail, still fully dressed with perfect hair and makeup, looked livid as she watched the TV screen. Cooper was talking on the phone on the phone next to her. When Blaine walked in, he glanced his way, but when Blaine looked back, he wouldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"What's going? Who are you talking to and what're you watching?" He asked, started to feel sick. He walked over to his mother and looked at the TV. It was E! news. That was a bad sign. His family only watched that trash when it was about them.

The screen displayed pictures that Blaine knew had been taken only half an hour earlier. Blaine new because the pictures were of him, and Kurt, leaving the theater. It was when they had first stepped out, before they had developed shocked expressions on their faces. The pictures appeared to be Blaine and Kurt, casually leaving the movies, looking happy and content. All of a sudden, Blaine was hyper aware as to how close they had been standing to each other.

He couldn't help himself. He tried not to swear in front of his mother, but this was an exception.

"Fucking shit." He spat through gritted teeth. Those rats had wasted no time in ruining his life for the umpteenth time.

"That was MSNBC. They wanted the scoop on what you were doing in a sketchy neighbor with the son of Burt Hummel. I declined to comment." Cooper said quietly from behind him. Blaine sunk into the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Thanks Coop."

The room was silent for a moment while everyone listened to the TV.

"…These were pictures were taken less than an hour ago at Noble Cinema's, a few miles outside of DC. More on this story later, as it develops." Blaine chucked a remote at the flat screen. It missed it by an inch, leaving dent in the wall.

"There isn't going to be a developing story you shit head bimbo. This isn't news, this is my life, and you're ruining!" Blaine shouted at the TV. He turned to walk away, down to the workout room, where his punching bag was waiting. Before he could make his exit, he was stopped by his mother. She wasn't shouting, which meant she was even more dangerous.

"Do you have any idea what this looks like."

"Yes, I do. And it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really? Then explain to me what it is."

"We're. Just. Friends. I can have friends, can't I?"

"Blaine Anderson! We talked about this just the other night! I don't want you in contact with that boy!"

"Why!? If he was straight, would it matter? If these pictures were of me and David, you wouldn't give a shit. Well, actually you might, David's bla-" His mother cut him off.

"Do NOT play that card! It's a problem because he's the son of your father's opponent!"

"Who cares, the election is about them. NOT me, NOT Kurt, them."

"I care, because people might think you're sleeping together! I don't want my son coming off as some promiscuous, homosexual playboy!"

All you could hear in the room was Blaine's ragged breathing. Cooper looked between the two, torn between ending the argument and just leaving the room. He didn't want to hear this.

"You know what, Abby? I don't care if people think that." He said coolly and stormed off.

He was throwing things into a suitcase for New York when Cooper entered. He didn't say anything- Just sat on the bed and watched Blaine pack. Finally, Blaine was fed up.

"Can I help you?"

"If I ask you something, do you promise not to snap at me?" Blaine nodded.

"Are you _with _him?" Blaine noted the emphasis on the word 'with'.

"No. I'm not. I, Blaine Anderson, am not sleeping with Kurt Hummel."

** And that my dear readers, is where I will leave you.**

**Loquaciouslauryn – I'm glad you like the idea, but I can't talk any credit for Glee characters or Political Animal plotlines!**

**Nurse Kate – Ah yes, Blaine's parents do suck. Will they suck a little less in later chapters or will they suck worse? We shall see…**

**CatoradeandRobbie – Somebody is fangirling over me!? How exciting!**

**SimplyBeingMe **– **Don't worry, you'll see more Kurt and Blaine's entourage. No, we never met Mr. and Mrs. Anderson on Glee, I named them myself. Message me if you still want to know about what happened on tumblr! PS- Thanks for the twitter follow ;) I think that was you, I can't remember.**

**lotr14 – Here is the update you were anxiously awaiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Dear lovely readers,**

**I am sorry about not getting this up sooner, but school started last week so now I'll have tons to do…all the time . So I promise I'm not going to discontinue this story, but the chapters may take a little longer to get up.**

**Also, I'm not going to reply to e**_**very **_**review anymore. I would rather spend that time making the chapter as perfect as possible :P I'll still reply to some direct questions and stuff, though. But please don't feel like this means you can't review! I love reviews. Also, if you really want to talk to me you can always PM me or send me a message on Tumblr.**

**Who was excited Doctor Who last Saturday night!? I went to my friend's house to watch. What's everyone's opinion on Oswin? And the Pond's…We'll have to see what happens this week. DINOSAURS. ON A SPACESHIP. I've been trying to watch as many episodes as possible this week and I've failed miserably.**

**Any Pretty Little Liars fans in the house!? The summer finale, holy shit. I was screaming and crying and spazzing…So was my mom…lmao. **

**ANYWAY ENOUGH PROCRASTINATING. ONTO THE CHAPTER. **

Chapter Five

When Blaine left for the airport, it was still dark outside and his family was still asleep. That didn't matter to him—He didn't really need them to send him off. In the Escalade on the ride over, he fired off six quick texts to Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Cooper, and Kurt, telling them he'd talk to them when he landed.

He was hoping due to the early hour, the airport would be empty. Sadly, the paparazzi started screaming the minute he exited the car. He shielded his face with his sleeve and turned up the volume on his iPod. His Katy Perry blasted so loud he was sure that Garrett could hear it, walking behind him, carrying his messenger bag. Blaine wore his own backpack, and his suitcase had already been sent ahead to the plane.

Of course, he was flying in a private jet. Just him, Garrett, two stewardesses and the pilot. A TSA agent checked him and his things after he got on board, so that he didn't have to walk through security. This was nothing new to Blaine. The first time he had flown, he had been a week old. Legend had it he screamed the whole time.

Blaine did like flying, though. The weightless feeling of being so high in the air, and leaving all your worries behind on the ground. Unfortunately, this time his worries were coming with him.

"Mr. Anderson, would you like more coffee?" Groggily, he blinked and stretched his legs. The shorter of the two stewardesses stood above him.

"What?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Sorry for waking you, I just wanted to know if you wanted some more coffee." She repeated.

"Oh, I think I'll just have some water. With ice. Thanks." She walked away and he stretched. He had been curled up on the couch against the left side of the plane. All the windows were covered and the cabin was dark. He blinked several times and stood up, lost his balance, and toppled over. He groaned into the carpet, and heard three sets of feet rush toward him. Garrett and the stewardesses had all rushed over to him. Their hands were on his arms, his back, his head.

"Are you alright?" They all asked at the same time.

"I'm _fine._" He snapped. He wasn't some breakable porcelain doll. He wasn't going to break at the lightest touch. The two women paused a moment and walked away. Garrett helped him into one of the seats. Blaine flipped on the TV on the headrest in front of him. After going through all the channels three times, he finally settled on an old Law & Order episode. After he got his water and downed all of it, he turned to Garrett.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You crashed before we even took off…So about half an hour I think." Blaine nodded. Unless there was a delay, they'd be landing in JFK in about forty minutes. Until then, he was going to do what he needed to do. That was sleep.

He woke up on his own, feeling refreshed, and surprised to find the plane was on the ground.

"I slept through landing?" Garrett nodded. Blaine chuckled, amused, and got up, grabbing his backpack from under the seat. He thanked the pilot and exited the plane.

The airport was warm, and smelled like coffee and exhausted tourists. There were paparazzi, but they couldn't get too close with all the morning flyers around. Garrett grabbed Blaine's suitcase from the carousel and they walked into the parking garage where a town car was waiting.

"No Escalade?"

"You hate the Escalades. Don't get too used to this though, it's only taking you to the hotel." Blaine sighed. Nothing seemed more prick-like to him than being driven around in a black Escalade everywhere he went.

Blaine positively adored New York City. He loved absolutely everything about it. Times Square and Broadway were where he felt at home. He liked how it was so noisy, but you could easily tune it all out and fall into your own little world. If Blaine got his wish, he'd move here one day.

Every few months, he and Cooper came up to the city. They'd do some shopping, go see a game or a show, and eat at a little hole in the wall bistro. They hadn't done that in a while, though. Cooper had in irrational fear of running into women he had slept with, and his recent break up with a girl in NYC had completely thrown him off the idea of coming back, like, ever.

Ignoring Garrett's urging to sit inside and rest for a little while, Blaine decided to go on a walk in Central Park. It was an overcast day, and very cold, but Blaine loved his walks and he wasn't going to end them just because the weather wasn't perfect. He purchased a coffee from a café on the corner and started walking. He walked and he thought. He thought about everything, and all his thoughts swirled in his head, becoming jumbled like head phones after they've been floating around in your backpack for two weeks. He stopped thinking. It was just too much.

He called David, waking him up.

"'Sup, Blaine." He greeted sleepily.

"Hi David. I'm walking in Central Park."

"That's nice. I'm in bed. _Sleeping_."

"Well, clearly you aren't sleeping anymore."

"Thanks to you."

"I just suck, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do."

Blaine tried Jeff next. Jeff, to his surprise, was awake.

"I was half expecting you to be asleep. David was barely able to make coherent sentences."

"Well, I'm in the ER. That tends to leave people feeling awake, doesn't it?"

"What!? Jeffrey, what did you do this time!?" Jeff was accident prone. The hospital called him a "regular".

"I was on the roof today-"

"Good god…"

"—trying to clear the snow off the skylight, I tripped and fell off…"

"Jesus…"

"…So my dad took me here, and the doctor checked me out, and said my ankle was definitely broken."

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell, man."

Jeff hung up. The doctor had come back, ready to put a cast on his ankle, and Blaine didn't want to keep him from healing. He called Nick, who whispered he was at breakfast with his grandparent's and shouldn't be on the phone. So then he tried Wes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Wes, who is it?" He heard a voice in the background say.

"Just Blaine." Wes answered.

"He called me, too. Get rid of him." Blaine arched an eyebrow, despite the fact his two friends couldn't see him.

"Wes, is that David?" He could practically hear Wes blushing.

"No, what are you talking about? I gotta go, we'll talk later." And then he too was gone. Blaine rolled his eyes. His friends were absolutely ridiculous. He sat on a bench next to an elderly man and his seeing eye dog, and started to people watch. The fifth teenage girl to walk by had a copy of a trash newspaper open—and his face was on the cover. He sighed, but decided to call Kurt.

"Morning, Anderson."

"No good morning? Just morning?"

"Fine. _Good_ morning Blaine Anderson."

"And a good morning to you, too, Mr. Hummel." Both boys paused. Taxis honked on the streets.

"…Where are you?"

"New York City. Today's that magazine thing I told you about."

"NYC!? I love New York City…Me and Rachel want to move there one day."

"Really? Me too. It's just so…great."

"It's great?"

"Sorry, I'm too out of it to be articulate." Kurt chuckled and Blaine smiled.

"So anyway, I was just calling to say hey…I would love to stay and chat, but I have places to be."

After two more cups of coffee and an article in People later, it was time to head down to the interview. Blaine decided for the fun of it, to walk down fifth avenue. About half way down the street, a model was doing a shoot, wearing black stockings and a long black coat, twirling an umbrella above her head. Long, blond hair, almond shaped hazel eyes, bow lips, and long legs. Blaine almost spat out his coffee- it was Cassandra Bennett. Probably one of the most famous models around these days. She had done Hollister and Abercrombie adds when she was a teenager, and now she walked in fashion week _and _was a VS Angel. She was also Cooper's ex.

Blaine pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her. He couldn't wait to send it to Cooper. A thick guy in sweats approached him.

"Hey! You! No pictures." Blaine's eyes widened and he glanced at Garrett, who's eyes were locked on the man.

"Um, sorry. It's just, I know Cassie…"

"Yeah right, kid. She's just your wet dream."

"She's not, actually…" He was surprised this meathead didn't know who he was. Nearly everyone knew him…He was Blaine Anderson. He shook the conceited thoughts out of his mind, and started to walk away when he heard a squeal behind him.

"Blainers!" Cassie ran as fast as she could in heels over to him and flung her arms around his neck. She might be a model, but that didn't stop her from being a sweetheart. Blaine hugged her back, and heard several cameras going off, taking their picture.

"Hey, honey. How're you?" He asked. She smiled and started to gush.

"I'm just great. Working so much but loving every minute of it. _Oh Blaine_, I'm so proud of you. You, like, have no idea. I watched your press conference, and just kept thinking how I totally knew you were gay all those years ago when I was hanging around with you and Cooper every second of the day. How is Cooper, by the way? Is he seeing anyone? I don't think so, I would've seen that in the tabloids…" Blaine chuckled. She talked a million miles a minute, and was a bit of an airhead.

"Cooper's good. Partying as hard as ever…And no, he's not seeing anyone. At least, not that he's told me… I wish he was though. Maybe the press would move on to stalking the other Anderson brother… God, Cassie, I miss having you around during those gala events. You and Cooper always snuck me booze." The blond giggled.

"Those were fun, really they were… It's too bad I had to end things with Coop, but hey, I'm into _exclusive _relationships. If you're with me, you can't be screwing other girls left and right… That's just not how I roll." Cooper had repeatedly cheated on Cassandra. She had cheated, too. Their relationship had pretty much been fight, have angry sex, make up, have make up sex…

"You're with that quarter back now, right?"

"Mhm… Love him to pieces! It's been so nice chatting, Blaine. But I have to get back to work. Tweet me sometime!" She said before prancing away. Blaine chuckled and looked back at Garrett.

"That girl is something. Isn't she, Garrett."

"She sure is, Mr. Anderson."

**At the Anderson's mansion in the Hampton's, the summer before Blaine's freshman year**

_"Baby, don't be like this!" Cooper called to Cassandra as she grabbed her things from around the gigantic house and threw them into her bags._

"_Just shut up, Cooper!" She cried angrily, tripping over a pair of shoes on the floor and ending up sprawled on her back._

"_Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly, walking over to her._

"_Yes." She muttered. The older Anderson brother bent down to help her up, but she smacked his hand away._

"_Do not touch me, Cooper Anderson! You'll never touch me again!" (For the record, Cooper and Cassandra went on to hook up several times after their break up.)_

_ Blaine sat on the floor, leaning against the door jam, and watched all the drama unfold. Cassie had found out Cooper had cheated on her. Blaine new she would find out eventually—If he had, she certainly would. Cooper wasn't with Cassie because she was "the one" and he wanted her to have his kids. He was with Cassie because she was a hot piece of ass, it created good news and publicity, and she was from a "good, Christian family" , so despite the fact she wore tasteless lingerie and pranced around a runway for a living, his parents approved. Blaine secretly suspected their thought process was more of a "hey, at least she's white" sort of approval. _

_ Cassandra stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. He heard her white Porsche, a birthday gift from his brother, growl to life and speed off, probably leaving rubber marks on the brick driveway. His mother would be furious. She's probably end up calling both her and Cooper sluts. _

_ He glanced at his brother who was sitting across the room from him._

"_You okay?" Blaine asked. Cooper shrugged._

"_I don't even care… No, that's not what I mean… I care, because I mean I liked her… But did I really like her or did I like the idea of liking her? Does that make sense?"_

"_I don't know, bro. I'm only fourteen."_

"_You're smarter than I was when I was your age. You're gonna be a lady killer when you're older, I can feel it." Blaine snorted, because at that point in his life, he already knew he was definitely not straight. _

"_So, are you gonna do some damage control?" Blaine asked curiously, interested in how this would get told to the press. Cooper waved his phone._

"_My people are talking to her people."_

"_You don't have people, Cooper."_

_ Later that night, Blaine was watching Saturday Night Live reruns on the couch when Cooper came downstairs, clearly all dressed up. _

"_Hot date?" He joked. Cooper smirked._

"_Going to the club, little man." Blaine frowned. He understood Cooper was a young man who needed to party and get drunk and snort coke off of stripper's stomachs but he had literally broken up with Cassandra less than five hours ago. Best case scenario,, he'd go out, get sloshed and high, bring a girl who would sneak out before sun rise home, and spend the next two days in bed sleeping it off._

"_Can you…Not?"_

"_Why?"_

"…_I don't think it's good for you to go out so much. Just stay here, with me, and watch a movie. I'll play COD with you…" Cooper gave him a sad smile._

"_Sorry, Blaine. When you're older you'll understand that when you're in this family…There are just some things you've gotta do."_

Now Blaine was older and he understood what Cooper meant. His older brother was implying several things. You had to create an image for yourself, and then keep up that image. Cooper's image was a womanizing party boy who occasionally went for helicopter rides with Prince Harry (who Blaine had to admit was a pretty nice guy). He also meant that with a life like this, you had to have something to do to distress. Cooper chose sex, scotch, and snorting things while Blaine found an outlet in music, theater, and certain sports.

As he headed off to his interview, Blaine thought of all the relationship drama he had witnessed between Cassie and Cooper. All he ever noticed when he was a kid was the bad stuff… Fighting, cheating, drunk kisses on the patio when they thought Pierce and Abigail were looking the other way. But there had been more than that. The cuddling on the couch, hand holding, and loving looks stolen across crowded rooms. Blaine didn't want a relationship like his brother's—god no. But he wanted a relationship.

**…Damn. This was minimized on my computer for over a week as I wrote it… It was really hard to write this, I procrastinated a lot and had like, no motivation. But I finally finished it, edited it, and it's ready to go. So I hope you like, and tell me what you think. I let you see a bit more of Cooper here… Inspired a bit by TJ in PA, since he's my favorite character.**

** So, talk to you later, loveys…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have several things to say-**

**THE DOCTOR KISSED RORY LA LA LA LA LA LA. And also the horse's name is Susan and he wants you to respect his life choices~**

**Glee on Thursday was just kjvdsknvd. I loved all the songs, except I really don't like Kate Hudson. I never have. But another B Spears tribute episode this week!? Hallelujah~ The first Brittney episode is one of my all-time favorites. And I'm not even a big Spears fan xD**

**The New Normal is absolute perfection. I even wrote a review about it for my school's newspaper. If you haven't watched it yet, you should do that right now.**

**Saturday Night Live is back! I miss the old cast :'/ But I can't wait for JGL to host again!**

**I have a cold and I'm very close to losing my voice .**

**Keegan Allen from Pretty Little Liars promoted me on his Instagram and then followed me on Tumblr so I'm pretty much dead right now.**

**Last but not least, on a more somber note, the eleven year anniversary of 9/11 was this past week. My thoughts and sympathy are with the loved ones of the victims of that horrible day. **

**I'm trying to keep the dates for this story in somewhat of an order but if they don't make sense, don't kill me. Right now, Blaine's about to finish winter break so I'd say it's around January.**

Chapter Six

The cover wasn't _that _gay.

Okay, maybe it was.

Blaine studied the glossy picture the photographer had given him. It would be on the cover of Times magazine next weekend. He was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, that showed off his muscled arms and six pack. He was smiling, as if in the middle of laughing at some hilarious joke. The title above his head was 'Blaine Anderson: "Yup, I'm gay!" ' .

Cooper was never going to let him live this down.

If David and Jeff didn't print out 10,000 copies of it tape them all over the school, he would seriously have to rethink their entire friendship.

He shoved it, not so gently, into his bag. His father would hate it, his mother would purse her lips (despite the fact she was the one who had made him do it), and Cooper would probably lick it or deface it or something along those lines. At least he knew their reactions. For the rest of the world's, he'd just have to wait and see.

He left the airport at about six that evening, pleased to find it was snowing heavily. He sat in the back seat of the Escalade, his eyes closed, his forehead resting against the cool glass of the window. His head was aching, and it would take a few minutes before the Tylenol he'd taken would kick in.

Back at the White House, everything was quiet, as if with the snow, a hush had fallen across the city. He peeked into a few offices, and they were either empty, or somebody was working silently. On his way to the kitchen, he ran into the vice president, who politely said hello and asked how his trip was.

The smell of food drew Blaine towards the dining room table, where to his surprise, Wes was sitting with Cooper. They were eating Chinese take-out, straight out of the carton with chopsticks.

"…Hi guys." The two looked up at him and smiled.

"Blainers, you're back! Thank god. How was New York? Here, have some food." Cooper dumped a carton of General Tso's chicken into a bowl, and then half a carton of fried rice on top of that, and slid it across the table to Blaine with a set of chopsticks and a fork. Blaine sat down and started eating.

"It was good." He said in between bites. "You'll never guess who I saw…" He filled Coop in on Cassandra. Cooper made very comical faces, and Wes chuckled.

"Poor baby, what a tough life, getting dumped by a model…" Cooper glared at Wes.

"Shut up, kid. I let you in this morning, remember." Wes rolled his eyes and ate a piece of tofu.

"What exactly is the story behind this?" He asked, gesturing to Wes and Cooper. Wes cleared his throat.

"Well, David left and I was bored, waiting for you to get back and all. So I figured I'd make up some excuse about needing to see your chemistry notes or something to get into your room and raid your DVD and CD collection, to keep me occupied till you returned. But then I ran into Cooper, who wanted to play xBox, so of course I said yes. And then we played for a really long time, and realized we were starving. So we ordered all of this food, and your _charming _mother yelled at us for eating crap, and then you got home…And that's basically it." Blaine blinked, than shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You can help me get ready for school."

It was past midnight, but Blaine and Wes were nowhere near ready for sleep. They were listening to some indie record of Blaine's and working on all the homework they had been procrastinating.

"This biology essay is _killing _me."

"There's no way I can memorize this French presentation in two days."

"WHY DO WE DO THIS EVERY TIME WE HAVE A BREAK? YOU THINK WE WOULD HAVE LEARNED BY NOW."

They laughed, and threw pencils at each other, and finally gave up. They turned on the TV and flipped to the weather channel, where the weather man was reporting that there was at least eight inches of snow on the ground, and it wasn't letting up any time soon.

"How lucky would we be if we got a snow day Monday?"

"The luckiest."

"…Hey, can I tell you a secret?" Blaine looked over at Wes, who was smiling slightly. He nodded, now curious.

"'Course, man."

"You know that girl Clara?" Blaine knew Clara. She went to Crawford, Dalton's sister school. She was the goalie on the girls' soccer team, responsible for the beautiful murals that now graced the walls of her school, first chair violin, getting straight A's in all her AP classes, and one of the most popular girls in Washington DC. She was tall and thin, with long black hair and almond shaped eyes. Every boy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. You couldn't even hate her for being so perfect, because she was so damn nice. Blaine was friendly with her—Since she played violin like him and Wes, they had partnered up several times to work on pieces.

"What about her?" He asked, even though he knew where this was going.

"Well, we sort of hooked up the other night…And now we're dating." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Seriously? She's the most sought after girl in this city and you got her? Not that you're not a catch man, but…Wow."

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself. But Blaine, man, she's amazing. Really. We haven't told many people because we want a no drama relationship. She's only telling her close friends and I'm only telling mind." Blaine raised a hand to his heart.

"Wesley, I am so honored-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Wes threw a notebook at his face.

Sunday evening, Blaine was dreading his return to school. It would be his first time back since coming out, and he wasn't ready for the looks and the questions. On the bright side, he had Warbler's rehearsal right after school, and that was always the highlight of his day. He also had to practice for his fencing match and polo game, start running again for his cross country meet, pick a time and place for the fight club's next gathering, and not fail all his classes. It was really a lot to have on his plate. Plus, he was needed for his father's political campaign. The election was ten months away. Not a long time in the world of politics.

He sat at the table eating dinner, with the rare addition of his father. They were having lobster, and it was pretty damn delicious.

"So, Blaine, are you ready for tomorrow." His father asked. Blaine shrugged.

"You should have a better attitude than that or you'll never succeed." Resisting the urge to let out a sigh, Blaine wiped his hands with the linen napkin in his lap and excused himself from the table. He had to shower, get his school bag ready, lay out his uniform for tomorrow morning, and at least try to get a decent amount of sleep.

He slowly climbed the stairs, thinking about how today had not been a horrible day. Him and Wes had had pancake for breakfast, and after he'd left he had gotten a call from Kurt, of all people. Apparently his return to Dalton was on some gossip website and Kurt was calling to wish him good luck. They talked about his trip to New York and how it had been nice to get away. Kurt confided he was dying for a break from the campaign, and Blaine promised they'd take some sort of daycation soon.

Up in his room, everything seemed a little out of place. His stereo was off even though he'd left it on, his door was open when he'd left it closed, and he was sure he hadn't made his bed. His first thought was that the maid had cleaned, but why would she be cleaning his room at night? It didn't make sense. He shook off the uneasy feeling. It had to be nothing.

It wasn't until he was getting changed into his pajamas and pulling his sweat pants from under his pillow that he noticed the paper. It was like the first anonymous note he had gotten, except the message was different.

Blainers- I am SO glad you listened to me and came out of the closet!

I really, really didn't want to out you.

Believe me, it would have sucked for both of us…

But in all honesty, this is better for you. It's unhealthy to lie about your identity, and now you aren't anymore! Isn't that fun?

Just don't do anything stupid, because the whole world's watching you- And so am I.

Xoxo,

Anonymous

P.S Nice photoshoot! Can't wait to read the article ;) Maybe you mentioned me?

"Jesus." Blaine whispered. His heart had stopped beating, his brain had stopped thinking, and his lungs had forgotten to breath. This was bad- Really, really bad. Somebody was stalking him. Who, though? It couldn't be anyone he was friends with, he trusted them with his life… But this person was clearly not his friend. They were dangerous. His eyes flicked to his desk, were the magazine cover was half hidden under a stack of text books. He had to tell someone. Not telling would be worse than telling. He picked up the note and held it at arm's length, and walked back downstairs. Usually Garrett was easily found, but not this time. He checked every room, and found no one. Finally, he was outside the doors to the Oval Office. He entered, interrupting what appeared to be a security meeting involving his father, the vice president, the secretary of state, his mother, and several secret service agents.

"Yes, Blaine?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine shifted from foot to foot. He couldn't back out now, so he simply handed the note to Garrett.

You have never actually seen people jump into action unless you've just handed a possibly threatening note to a Secret Service agent in charge of protecting the youngest child of the President of the United States. Everything happened very fast- Phone calls were made, the White House was searched, and Blaine had to tell the whole story starting with receiving the first note, and then hand it over.

It was supposed to be kept top secret, but Blaine heard his mother talking to the press, saying Blaine wouldn't be returning to school because of a "private matter". He went upstairs to sulk in his bedroom. No school meant no Warbler's rehearsal, and those were the only things he really enjoyed these days.

Cooper came up to talk to Blaine.

"I know you're upset, Blainers, but it's for your own safety." Silence.

"It's the best decision, everyone agrees." More silence.

"And I get that you're pissed, but-"

"No, you don't! You don't get it! You might have had some crazy girls try and pull your hair or had a news reports hide in the back seat of your car, but when has something like this happened to you? Oh, right. Never." Cooper pursed his lips at his little brother and got up, leaving the room without saying a word. Blaine groaned and buried his face in his pillow. His brother had only been trying to help and he had snapped at him. He knew he had to apologize.

Too lazy to locate Cooper, he called him.

"I'm sorry." He said flatly.

"You know what, it's fine. You're in a bad mood and you have every right to be. But I have something to cheer you up?"

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Come downstairs, there's a surprise waiting for you."

**Not my favorite chapter and not the longest but I feel really sick ._. I'll make the next one really good, I swear!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy new year to all my Jewish readers! This story has over 100 followers and I couldn't be more thrilled :D Just so you all know, I get an email alert every time somebody follows/favorites/ or reviews, so yes, I am reading every review. I love the positive feedback I'm getting, especially from the people who watched Political Animals this summer! Also, I like seeing your predictions ;) Though I will neither confirm or deny anything, please let me know where you think I'm going with this!**

** Any Boardwalk Empire fans out there!? What did you all think of the season premiere? Also, apparently Sunday night was the Weeds series finale? Now I need to watch all of season 7 and season 8… Anybody know how I can do that? **

** BUT ANYWAY. Yes, here is the next chapter! I tried to make it as great as possible. I hope you all like it, I believe you've been waiting for this since day one!**

Chapter Seven

"…While the White House has not officially said what happened, it has been confirmed that some sort of threat was made against Blaine Anderson, the President's younger son, and he will not be returning to Dalton Academy tomorrow…"

The TV was on when Blaine came downstairs with Cooper. Three people were sitting, watching it curiously. A tall, thin, pale boy with perfect hair and blue eyes, an even taller boy with brown hair, and a short brunette with a large nose. Blaine knew Kurt, obviously, his step brother Finn, and Finn's girlfriend, Rachel. They had all been getting familiar with the American public since day one of Burt's campaign. Many people were pleased to see the many dynamics of Burt's family. A gay son, and step son who was an athlete and into music who dated a talented, cute, Jewish girl? Talk about winning certain votes…

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine said, smiling slightly. This had cheered him up. Many months ago, Cooper and Blaine had discussed it, and they decided they liked Burt, Carol, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel. The five of them had every right to be awful towards the Anderson boys, but they weren't. They were always polite, nice, and treated them with respect and fairness. It was nice to be treated as your own person, not the son of the President.

"My dad and your dad have a meeting, I don't know about what though…"

"A meeting? Now? It's super late…" Kurt shrugged.

"I bet it has to do with that." He pointed at the TV. "What happened, by the way?" It was Blaine's turn to shrug.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but yeah, there was a threat made…Sort of." Kurt arched is eyebrows, as if asking for more details that he knew he couldn't have.

"I'm sure the full story will be in the paper within the next week. Just wait for that."

Blaine went to sit next to Rachel, who kept smiling at him.

"Hi, Rachel. How're you?" Blaine was used to this attention from Miss. Rachel Berry. One time, Kurt had told him that Rachel may have had the slightest crush on him, besides the fact he was gay and she wasn't single.

"I'm good, I would ask you how you are, but you know… Threats and all, you probably aren't doing too well. It sucks you aren't going back to school, I bet you wanted to regain some normalcy. It's even worse you won't be able to go to your show choir rehearsals! I've seen videos of the Warblers on YouTube, you guys are amazing, and cute! I can't believe you do show choir like Kurt, Finn, and I. Do you want to be a singer when you grow up? You definitely have talent for it… Or maybe you'll be on Broadway with me! I want to be a Broadway star—Of course, you probably already knew that. But maybe you'll be a musician? Kurt told me you could play guitar and piano, and I remember reading somewhere you're first chair violin at your school? That can't have been easy to achieve, how many hours a day would you say you practice?" Rachel kept talking until all the men in the room had tuned her out. Blaine smiled at Finn and Kurt and whispered loudly,

"I bet you guys are used to this, eh?"

"We are, but it doesn't make it any easier to listen to her…"

Eventually, Finn spotted some new video game of Cooper's on the shelf and asked Cooper if they could play, and of course Cooper said yes. Rachel excused herself to a quieter room so she could call and check in with her father's, and Blaine and Kurt sat in a corner of the room, just talking.

"Does it scare you?" Kurt asked so softly Blaine barely heard him.

"Pardon?"

"Getting stalked or whatever, does it scare you?" Blaine thought for a moment.

"Not so much anymore. When I was younger, it really freaked me out, but as time has gone by, things like this have happened on several occasions, and it does get easier to deal with…I just have to listen to my parents and Garrett, and nothing bad really ends up happening." Kurt nodded slowly.

"I've been thinking about that kind of thing, and how if my dad is elected, that might happen to me… I don't know, it's just a scary thought."

"Yeah, it's pretty scary, I'm not going to lie. It takes someone sick to hurt, or threaten to hurt, a kid. But you'll have a Secret Service agent to protect you, and honestly, there have only been four successful assassinations of presidents. The odds are in your favor."

"What about Cooper, does this happen to him?"

"Yes, more than it happens to me, actually. But in his case, it's crazy girls. They're not trying to hurt him, but it's like how girls react when they see One Direction or something. On stage, at the airport, on the red carpet… He's been jumped on, had his hair pulled, all types of crazy shit. But as a family, tons of stuff happens."

"Like what? I feel like I should have read about this stuff in the news…"

"Unless it's public, we try to keep it hush hush… But we've had people go through our trash, my mom had a reporter hide in the back seat of her car, and people have even followed me into school before. But it's life, and since none of us have died yet, I have high hopes nobody will." Kurt smiled and chuckled.

"On a lighter note, I hear you have an impressive CD collection. Care to show me it?" Blaine nodded, leading Kurt upstairs to his bedroom.

It was true, that it was an impressive collection. Kurt ended up picking Florence + The Machine's "Lungs" and skipped to "Drumming Song". He glanced at Blaine before starting to sing.

Holy. Shit. He had the most amazing voice Blaine had ever heard. It was beautiful. Blaine felt his jaw drop, and saw Kurt drop his gaze and blush.

"You're—That was—" He sputtered, unable to form words. Kurt was still blushing.

"I know, I sound like a girl."

"No, no! It was great, better than great, it was the best thing I've ever heard." Kurt smiled at the ground.

"Well, it's time for me to hear you sing, now."

"You've heard me sing." Blaine pointed out.

"Only on video, never in person. C'mon, man up!" Blaine ejected the Florence CD and replaced it with Ellie Goulding. He chose her cover of "Your Song" and walked over to the piano and started playing and singing. He couldn't remember the last time he had sang, and immediately he felt himself relax, all his worries melting away for the few minutes the music would last. When he finished he looked up at Kurt, who was sitting on his bed, his knees tucked under his chin. He was smiling.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asked, going to sit on the bed next to Kurt.

"You are _so _good, Blaine. Really. Your voice is just beautiful and you can play piano, guitar, violin… There's nothing you can't do."

"I believe me, there is a ton of stuff I can't do. I can barely boil water, I suck at basketball-"

"Because you're barely taller than Rachel." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm at least half a foot taller than she is."

"Try five inches." Blaine shook his head. Darn his Filipino mother's genes. Cooper got the height and the looks, but Blaine got the looks and the brain. At least that's what he always joked.

Both boys fell silent for a while, Ellie Goulding continuing to play on the stereo. Blaine lay down on his back, his head on the pillow. After a moment of hesitation Kurt lay down in the same position next to him. Blaine glanced over at him and started to laugh. Kurt gave him a confused look.

"What am I missing here?"

"It's just… Think about how much my parents would hate it if they knew I was up here. In my room. With you. _Alone._" He said "alone" suggestively. Kurt smirked.

"My dad wouldn't be too pleased, but for different reasons I'm sure…"

"Your dad is _awesome._"

"Oh, my god. We're not talking about my dad while we sit on your bed. That's too creepy."

"Well, what do you want to do instead?"

"Let's bang."

There was a pause where they both just looked at each other. Kurt gave him a blank look, and Blaine was waiting for him to say "just kidding!" but he didn't.

"I'm serious."

"I'm a virgin."

"Wanna change that?"

Blaine's heart was beating in his chest. Why not? Honestly. This is what he was supposed to do as a teenager. Kurt was good looking, what was he going to do, turn him down? Cooper did this all the time with various girls.

If his parents ever found out, so help him God, that would be it. He would be disowned, written out of his father and mother's will, loose the respect of everyone who knew who he was. Was it really worth it?

It was.

The two boys lay side by side on top of Blaine's bed, a sheet covering the bottom half of their naked bodies. Their chests rose up and down as they tried to regain their breath, sweat glistening on their brows and chest.

"Mother…Of god…" Kurt panted.

"Yeah…" Blaine said, smirking slightly.

"Well I guess it is true what they say about the Anderson boys…" Blaine rolled over to look at Kurt, and eyebrow raised.

"What exactly do they say about us Anderson boys?"

"That you're sex gods."

"…How could anybody possibly say that about me? I thought we had clarified that I was a virgin…"

"I guess the rumor was started by someone who slept with your brother."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Fucking Cooper."

"Fucking Cooper." Kurt echoed, snickering slightly. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well, that was fun, but we should probably get back downstairs before someone notices we're gone." Blaine nodded in agreement. The two got dressed and made their way back downstairs. Burt and Finn were pulling on their jackets, and Cooper was helping Rachel into her's.

"Are we going?" Kurt asked his father, smoothing his hair and acting like he hadn't just slept with his opponent's son.

"Yup. Flight leaves in an hour, kiddo. We gotta get home to Carol." Kurt nodded and got his jacket. Burt shook Pierce's hand, the two exchanging steely looks with fake smiles on their faces. Rachel and Finn, holding hands, walked out into the cold night. Before Kurt left, he subtly winked at Blaine. Blaine stifled a gasp. What if someone else had seen?

"Blaine. It's been a long night. Go to bed." His mother said sternly. Blaine muttered 'good night' and climbed the stairs. He was tired, but he knew he would never be able to fall asleep… Not after what had happened moments earlier.

"Have fun tonight, Blaine?"

"I sure did, Cooper. You were right—That did cheer me up."


	8. message for you lovelies

Quick little update for you lovely people~

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.

I REPEAT

I

AM

NOT

ABANDONING

IT.

Things have just been tres busy lately. Lots o crap going on.

Slowly but surely i've been working on the next chapter.

I know I left you on sort of a cliff hanger but I swear i'm not not updating to torture you.

AS SOON AS IT'S DONE

the next chapter will be up.

I just didn't want y'all to think I forgot about y'all, which I didn't.

Believe me, I feel awful for being such a bad author and not getting it up .

Love yuz!

Frankie


	9. I am so sorry

I am so sorry. I cannot even explain how sorry I am.

The day after I told you I wasn't bailing on this story, something very bad happened.

If we're friends, maybe i'll discuss it with you.

But long story short a lot of shit went down and one of the repercussions is I no longer have my own computer.

But i'm still not quitting this.

I will update, it just might take a lot longer.

Thank you all for being understanding, it's been a rough day.

Xoxo,


	10. Hurricane Sandy

Dear readers-

I'm not officially "back" yet, but with this crazy weather I wanted to give y'all an update.

I live in Connecticut, where Hurricane Sandy rolled through yesterday. I'm not directly on the coast, which was obliterated, so i'm ok. We didn't loose power, but other people in my town dead. The only thing that happened really was the cable and internet was out for most of today.

In case you don't know, New York and New Jersey (Especially Atlantic City, and Manhattan) are really bad. West Virginia is in the middle of the blizzard. People have actually been killed by falling trees.

I've had no school for two days, and despite not wanting to go back tomorrow, i'll probably have to.

It's so weird, though. Last year, the day before Halloween, there was a freak blizzard called Alfred that completely wrecked where I live. I had no school for a week and a half, and absolutely no form of power for 9 nines. I'm just glad that didn't happen again.

How are you all? Do you live in a place where the storm hit hard? I hope everyone is ok.

Speak to you soon,

Frankie


	11. GOBAMA

No, this isn't my triumphant return, even though it would be excellent timing, considering the circumstances ;)

But I wanted to get on and say how even though I am not old enough to vote, I was very pleased with the results.

CONGRATULATIONS, MR. PRESIDENT.

Congratulations to all the women, Democrat and Republican, who were elected to senate.

A very special congratulations to Tammy Baldwin, Tammy Duckworth, Mary Gonzalez, and Mazie Hirono.

I am so proud of the states that voted in favor of marriage equality!

If you didn't vote for Obama, that's okay, as long as you voted, you did your part.

I hope to back on and writing soon now more than ever, but I'm not sure what that all will happen.

Right now it's snowing, I am so pleased(:

Love you all,

Frankie


End file.
